Undeniable Love
by xo-thekillers-xo
Summary: A Brandon Flowers Fanfiction: A small town girl heads to Las Vegas, Nevada with her best friend to make their dream come true. Little does she know, a special person will change her life in a way she never thought was possible. In conclusion; life is a rollercoaster.
1. Chapter One - Finally

I couldn't believe this was finally happening. A week after High School Graduation, and we were ready. Ready to leave our small town here in Florida, and head to the big, beautiful city of Las Vegas, Nevada. I was so stoked for all of the lights, the streets, and mainly The Strip! I've waited all my life for this exact moment (okay more like 5 years), but I can tell you one thing; it sure took it's time getting here!

My best friend, Lily, and I are just shy of 18 and just graduated from High School. Being we both started school a year early, we were 17 when we graduated. Lily and I made this plan that we were going to get our own place together in Vegas once we graduated from High School, back in 8th grade. Now, my Aunt agreed to stay with us until we turned 18, and are legal to live on our own. Kind of a bummer, I know. But it's only for a few months, and it's the only way we could leave here.

I packed up my few last-minute things and headed downstairs to the front door. My mom, step dad, and little brother were there to say goodbye, because who knows when I'll see them again. As always, mom was dramatic. She hated goodbyes, especially with me.

"Text me as you're on your way and call me if something goes wrong, okay?" she muttered through her cries.

"Mom, I promise. We will be just fine, okay? Aunt Sophia will be with us the whole time, she won't let anything happen!" I tried to reassure her. I gave her a huge hug, which lasted a good 3 minutes. She wasn't crazy about the whole idea of moving across the country, but she knew I've always wanted to go, and I wasn't changing my mind.

"Don't you get into any trouble, and stay away from those boys, got me?" My step father said in a teasing tone. Typical Brad, always picking on me. I loved him for it, though.

"I can't make any promises about the boys!" I joked back. He smiled at me and hugged me goodbye. However, that was one thing I'm STOKED about.

VEGAS BOYS.

Now my brother. This was going to be hard. We are so close, being he's only 10. He cried for weeks when he found out I was moving, and I felt crazy guilty leaving him. But I just had to.

I kneeled down so I was eye level with him, and smiled at him.

"I'll see you soon, okay my little turtle?" I said as he threw his arms around my neck, squeezing me. He told me he loved me and gave me something.

"So you'll never forget me." he said softly.

He placed it in my hand and closed my fingers around it, like it was a secret.

"Don't look at it until you get in the car." He almost looked proud, but sad at the same time.

I smiled again and put it in my pocket and kissed him on the cheek.

With one more smile over my shoulder, I was gone. I got in the front seat of the Lexus, Aunt Sophia in the back, and with Lily driving. She shot me an excited smile, and we waved goodbye to my family. Then just like that, we were off. Off to a new world, a new start, a brand new life.

Here we come, Vegas. Get ready.


	2. Chapter Two - Dreams

We were driving for about 6-7+ hours, when I suddenly remembered what my brother said. I quickly dug in my pocket and pulled out what he had given me. My heart sank, tears swelled up in my eyes, and I put my hand over my mouth when I saw it.

"Elle, what's the matter?" Lily asked me, worried.

"Look." I held up a little figurine of a turtle.

"Isn't that his favorite toy?" Lily asked in shock, eyes wide.

"Not only his favorite toy, but his favorite turtle. I can't believe he gave this to me." I could hear my voice cracking.

I gave Trey a small turtle figurine when he turned 3. Every since then, he's been in love with it. This started his love with turtles. He wouldn't let anyone hold it, no matter who you were. The fact he gave it to me, just broke my heart. I just looked at it for a while, just remembering the past, and eventually put it back in my pocket. It took me a while to get back to reality. I looked out the window and saw nothing but open fields.

"Um, quick question. Where the hell are we?" I asked in confusion.

"Kentucky!" Lily said excitedly.

"We've been driving how long, and we are in KENTUCKY?! Lily, we are never going to get to Vegas!" Maybe I was overreacting, but I didn't think it would take so long!

"Relax, princess, I'm kidding. We're in Texas." She rolled her eyes and shot me a look that told me to just shut up.

So I did.

I turned the radio up, not caring what was on it. I leaned my seat back and thought about Vegas. Eventually, I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"Elle!" Lily yelled in my ear. I felt her poking and pushing me to get me to wake.

"What?!" I yelled in shock.

"Come on, we're at the hotel." Lily said as she got out of the car.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked, getting out of the car, looking at my surroundings in the parking lot.

It was pitch black and it was insanely warm and sticky out.

"Hell if I know. Sophia drove the rest of the way after you fell asleep." Lily explained.

"Arizona. We will finish in just a few hours tomorrow. But it's about midnight and I don't want to be sleepy on the road. You girls go get checked in, get two rooms. You guys can have your own for the night." My Aunt told us.

We nodded and took our necessary things into the hotel. We asked for two rooms, and got the room keys. We headed up to our rooms, and got ready for bed. Lily sat on her bed, and I sat on mine. She looked at me smiling wide.

"...What?" I asked her with a little laughter.

"So, do you think there will be a lot of boys in Vegas?" she asked excitedly.

"THIS is what you're worried about, Lil? Seriously?" I laughed at her. She laughed, too, but then looked at me like she was waiting for me to answer.

"Oh, you're serious?" I asked. "well, I'm sure there is! You gotta be careful though. This is the 'City of Sin' after all." I teased.

"Oh shut up! You know you're excited!" she said.

She was right, I was excited for the boys. But I wasn't going to be looking for anything serious. There was no point! I smiled at her and we went to sleep.

In the morning, we were both up really early. The excitement was insane. We barely slept at all. We packed up and headed to the car. This time I drove. My Aunt got in, and we were off.

After a few more hours of driving, we reached our new apartment. We already bought it ahead of time, so we could move in right away. We got our bags inside, and we sat down on the brown couch.

"You bought it furnished?" My aunt asked.

"Well, Brad knew some people, and they furnished it for us." I explained.

Our apartment had a brown and light blue theme to it, for Lily and I both love blue. I loved what they did with our place, it felt like home. And now it was.

"Looks good! I like their style. I assume you girls are wanting to head down to The Strip, no?" She asked.

"YES!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Go on then, just make sure to have your phones on you." she demanded.

And just like that we walked to the strip. We stopped dead in our tracks, taking everything in. It was dusk, so everything was lighting up.

"Wow." was all we managed to say.

"Elle. We made it." She shot me a look, with tears in her eyes. I smiled back, tearing up myself, and hugged her.

She was right. We finally made our dream come true. Now it was time to start living it.


	3. Chapter Three - The Diner

**Chapter Three - The Diner**

Lily and I linked arms as we walked the street of Vegas. We saw the famous sign that read, "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas" and I got chills. I looked all around me, and everywhere I looked there was something new. Something exciting. I had to remind myself to close my mouth from time to time, because my jaw dropped in awe. I just couldn't believe we'd made it! We actually completed our dream. How many people seriously say that?

We decided to stop and grab a bite to eat…in LAS VEGAS. I still can't get over it! We sat and talked about everything there ever was to talk about.

"Look at this place." Lily breathed.

I looked around. It was amazing! It had a Vegas vibe, a stage up front, a bar, and a small diner. There were smiling faces everywhere, and everyone looked so happy. I now know why.

"Elle." Lily snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention

.

"Wha- oh sorry. I just can't believe how beautiful this place is!" I sounded like an idiot, but I wasn't lying.

"Oh my God! I've got a great idea!" Lily looked as though she was going to jump out of the booth.

"Okay, calm down! What's your idea?" I asked her.

"We should work here! I mean, it's such a great place, plus we need jobs to pay the rent on our apartment." Lily explained.

I didn't think the idea was half bad! I wouldn't mind working here. Being paid to be happy? Why not?!

"We should do it!" I said and smiled at her.

"Yay! I'll go and get the papers from the bar lady." She was off in a split second. She came back with two papers and I read over mine.

"Of course, we can't work in the bar or anything. But we can run the diner! All of these tables are right by the stage, so maybe someone good will preform while we're working!" Lily smiled huge and couldn't sit still.

We filled out our papers, and gave them to our waitress. She said she would give them to management and that they would get back to us soon. Soon? I'm hoping that's like, tomorrow. We got up and scurried out of the diner, headed home. Yes, HOME. In LAS VEAGS. How crazy. I'm just so blown away by everything.

3 days had passed with no word from the diner, until Lily and I were out shopping. I got a call and the boss said we both got a job at the diner as waitresses! We were insanely happy, seriously jumping in the middle of the store! We started tomorrow and I couldn't wait. We ran home and told my aunt, then planned out our morning for tomorrow.

6am and our alarm went off. We jumped up, got ready, ate breakfast, and were out the door by 8am. We worked all day in the diner, and it was so fun! During lunch, we got to wear roller-skates around! Took a little getting used to, but that's alright.

The dinner rush came in around 5pm. There was some "band" coming to play at our diner. I think there were 2 guys or something? I didn't really pay much attention. I saw them come in, but nothing after that.

Until they came on stage.

It was hard to keep working with the music, though. The singer had a beautiful voice, and I swear I could listen to him sing all day long! After about an hour of preforming, they got off stage.

"Elle!" my boss called after me.

I ran over to him after being in a trance.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Please take this water to the back for the young men that just preformed." he demanded politely.

"Sure!" I said with a smile.

I walked back stage and found the singer. I only noticed him because of what he was wearing. It was an interesting fashion, but I liked it.

His black jeans tucked into some Combat boots, a white shirt with a white tux-jacket over it.

"Excuse me." I said sweetly.

The singer turned around to face me and our eyes met.

Holy shit.

He was beautiful.

I forgot how to breathe for about 5 seconds.

He smiled a beautiful smile, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"Thank you!" he beamed, and took the waters.

What do I say? How do I respond? Oh shit. Say something. Don't just stand here.

"Y-you're welcome." I blushed.

Close enough.

He grinned and I backed away and turned around to walk out. I looked back again, and I don't know why.

He was still looking at me.

I smiled a shy smile and walked out.

Oh my God. Who was he, and why was he so beautiful?! AND he can SING. Not to mention he totally watched me walk away. ME. The beautiful boy watched ME. Oh God. I need to have a seat.

It was the end of my shift and I couldn't stop thinking of him. Stop it, Elle, he won't be back. I tried so hard to think of something else. Lily and I walked out of the diner, and she noticed something was off.

"Hey, something up?" she questioned.

"You'll never believe what happened to me…" I began.


	4. Chapter Four - Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Four - Unexpected Guest**

Lily and I walked down the strip, headed to our apartment as I told her everything. She giggled and nudged me when I told her about how he watched me walk away.

"He was totally into you, Elle!" Lily squealed excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe it was a coincidence. I don't think someone that beautiful would even look at me once, let alone twice!" I argued.

"Oh, stop it. He was looking at you, and that's final!" she snapped back.

"I just don't understand it! He just-" I started.

"NO! Quit it!" she stopped me. "I don't want to hear about how you think you're not good enough, or not pretty enough. If a beautiful, sexy man looks at you, then you better let him!"

She had a point. But I still couldn't understand. I loved that moment though. I still can't get the smile out of my head. Damn, he was an angel.

"Fine. For now." I told her. We got home and got ready for bed. Before I went to bed I decided to call my little brother. We talked for a good hour, and it was mainly about turtles. No surprise there. I loved him for it though. I said goodnight to him and headed to bed after Lily. I thought about that boy, and how amazing my day was. My thoughts eventually put me to sleep.

At work the next day, it was slow. Between the end of breakfast, and the beginning of lunch always is. I was taking my tables' order when I heard the bells jingle from the door opening. I looked up to see who it was, then back at my tab.

Wait a second.

I looked up again.

It was HIM.

Why was he back?! I felt myself turn into a scarlett red as his eyes found mine. I quickly look back down to my tab and took my last order. I walked over to the counter and he started towards me.

Oh no. What is he going to do? Say?

I was terrified, and my palms started to sweat. He put one hand on the counter, leaning on it, causing me to look up.

Shit.

"Hey there." he started, smiling a flirty grin.

"Hi." I managed to say nervously, and smiled back.

"You're the girl from last night, right? That brought the waters?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was me." I looked down, then back up at his face.

"Thought so. I never caught your name, by the way." he hinted.

Clever bastard.

"Elle." I gave him a flirty smile.

"Brandon." He said, and held out his hand.

We shook hands and just looked at each other for a good 5 seconds. Which seemed like 5 hours.

I broke the gaze and picked up my tab again, hinting to him that I was working at the time.

"When do you get out of here?" he questioned, looking around the diner, then back at me.

My stomach did flips, and my breathing got labored. I was so nervous.

I looked at the clock to my right.

"I go on lunch in 10 minutes." I answered nervously.

"Mind if I join you today?" he offered, with eager eyes.

He was totally serious. He wanted to actually talk to me. Like a conversation! I had no idea what I was going to say during this little lunch date, but I couldn't turn this down.

"Not at all!" I accepted and smiled at him.

He smiled that beautiful smile I had been thinking about so much, and my stomach dropped. What did this boy want to do with me? Me of all people! I surely didn't know, but I didn't mind one bit.

"I'll be outside waiting." he said and shot me a quick excited smile and turned to walk away.

I nodded and went about my job. Longest 10 minutes of my entire life, that's for sure. I finally got to go on my lunch, and I meant to let Lily know what was happening. I looked for her everywhere and couldn't find her, so I figured I would just go outside to Brandon. I checked my hair and makeup in the mirror really quick.

My hair was still in the loose golden waves I had put them in this morning. I chose the right makeup look today, because it made my grey eyes pop more than usual. I took a deep breath and headed to the door. I tried to keep myself calm, but my heart was beating so fast. I pushed the diner door open and saw him leaning up against the wall to my left.

He had the same black combat boots on, with medium wash - regular jeans tucked into them. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a slight v-neck. He chose today of all days to wear blue. He was carrying his jacket now, but he wore it into the diner. It looked to be a black jacket of some sort. Leather maybe?

He met my eyes and he immediately walked up to me and smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I have no clue, plus, I only have an hour lunch." I told him.

"Not a problem. I've got an idea." he said with a smile.

He walked beside me as we headed further into The Strip. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter Five - Lunch Date

**Chapter Five - Lunch Date**

We walked down The Strip for what seemed like ever. It was only a few minutes, but it was completely silent between us for those few minutes. He stopped at a car parked on a side street. The car was a beautiful, charcoal grey Camaro. This can't be his car, it just can't.

But of course, it was.

He unlocked it with his remote start, and opened the passenger side door for me to get in. Damn, he was such a gentleman. No one has EVER opened a door for me, seriously no one.

He shut my door and I sat there admiring his car. It was so clean in there...and dark. Plus it smelled really good, like the cologne he was wearing. His cologne made me go crazy, because I love boys who wear good cologne. Drives me absolutely wild.

He opened his door and slid into his seat. He put the keys in the ignition, and turned it on. The car made a purring sound, rather than a typical car, like my Lexus. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Here I was with this boy I don't know, and a beautiful car that's worth more than my whole life. What the hell was I doing? Sometimes I don't think straight.

That was when he interrupted my thoughts with his melodic voice.

"Mind if we take a quick drive?" he asked.

A drive? Great. Now what do I do? Was he actually wanting to go somewhere or take me in the woods and kill me? My paranoia kicked in hard.

"Uh, sure," I started, "mind if I ask where?" I asked nervously. He could tell I was nervous about doing this, so he tried to reassure me.

"I have a place down the road about 5 minutes I want to take you to. This is your lunch after all, I don't want to starve you." he smiled and let out a small giggle through his lips.

I calmed down, and my heart slowed its pace. I smiled and nodded, giving him permission. He look forward and put his foot on the gas. We weren't driving for long before the questions kicked in.

"Are you from around here? I've never seen you until last night." he asked, eyes flickering from the road, to me.

"I actually just moved here from Florida earlier this week." I explained.

"Florida? Wow, you've had quite the long journey there, darling." he said with laughter in his voice.

My stomach dropped when he called me darling. He was such a gentleman and I didn't know what to do with myself. The butterflies in my stomach continued as I looked down at my hands in my lap, hiding my smile. I finally got myself together and responded to him.

"Yeah, my best friend and I drove out here. We've been dreaming about this for years, since about the 8th grade. It's a long story." I told him.

He turned into a parking lot of a small, cute café. There were a total of about 4 other cars in this parking lot, and I can understand why. It was so well hidden, that if you just drove by, you'd never see it. He parked the car, turned it off and took out the keys. He turned to look at me.

"Well, I'd love to hear all about it over lunch. Sound like a deal?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled at him and turned to open my door.

"Wait." he demanded quickly.

I stopped and looked at him in confusion. He got out of the car, and came around to my side, and opened my door for me. This boy is seriously so perfect, I can't deal. I thanked him as I got out, and we walked up to the door. He opened the door to let me through.

"Hey Brandon!" the man behind the counter yelled out.

"Hey, Oliver!" Brandon yelled back, and waved.

We walked over to a private booth in the back, with huge windows. We sat down, him on one side, me on the other. Oliver came over and gave us some menus.

"Who's this pretty lady, Bran?" he asked Brandon.

"Oliver, this is Elle." he let out a small laugh and signaled towards me with his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elle!" Oliver said and smiled.

"Thank you, you too!" I smiled back at him.

He took our drink order then. I got an iced water with lemon, and Brandon got a Coke. We both looked over the menu and I decided I was going to have a small salad.

"So," he started, "what's your long story?" he asked me, intrigued.

I began to explain to him how Lily and I saw Vegas on the TV in 8th grade and immediately wanted to live there. Ever since that day, we had been planning to move after we graduated. He kept eye contact with me the whole time, keeping a faint smile on his face. His light brown eyes were soft, but full with delight. They looked so bright and happy in this natural lighting shining through the windows. Our food came, and Brandon had ordered a small sandwich.

He asked me so much about myself, like he was seriously interested in me and what I had to say.

"So you're what, 18? Being you've graduated High School?" he questioned, then took a bite of his sandwich.

"17, actually. I started a year early. That's why my aunt has to live with me and Lily until we are 18. What about you?" I said.

"Same, just graduated. I'm turning 18 in about two weeks, my birthday is June 21st." he explained.

"Mine is in November. November 2nd to be exact." I told him.

We finished our meals and he continued to ask me questions, but I wanted to know more about him. I asked him about his childhood, and why he lives in Vegas. He explained how he was born in Vegas, but his family moved to Utah when he was young. At 16 he missed the excitement that is Vegas, and moved back. He also lived with his aunt, but he's living with his band mate at the moment, Dave. He told me more about his band and what he plans to do with it.

"We still need another guitarist, and a drummer. We just can't find them. So we are just doing gigs in random places until we get an actual band together. We don't even have a name for us yet. I was glad we chose your diner to go to last night." he smiled at me then continued. "I saw you working the diner last night, and all I couldn't think about was you. Dave had to get me to focus, because I was repeating verses and everything. Then when you came backstage, I was blown away by your beauty. You are insanely beautiful, Elle." he told me, with total seriousness in his voice, but it still sounded soft. His eyes pierced into mine, causing me to blush.

"Thank you." I gushed, not knowing what to say. I looked down at the table, then back at him.

"You're welcome." he giggled the most adorable giggle I've ever heard.

"You have a great laugh." I blurted out.

Shit.

I meant to say that in my head, what was I doing? Damn it, Elle, get it together.

"Thanks, darling. Yours is beautiful as well." he told me, then smiled.

"Lets get out of here, it's been a while." he said.

He was right, I had about 10 minutes before I had to be back. We got up, and walked out of the diner. He opened every door for me, like he had done before. We started down the road, just talking about Vegas, and laughing. We parked and he walked me to the diner door.

"I'd like to see you again." he told me.

"I don't have work this weekend. I'll give you my number, and we can work something out?" I suggested. Never have I been so forward like that. What was happening to me? I didn't know.

His eyes lit up as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He gave his phone to me so I could plug my number in. I plugged it in, then gave it back.

"See you this weekend?" he asked, giving me a cute half-smile.

"Count on it." I smiled back, beaming.

He came closer to me, and my heart started racing. What's he doing? He's not going to kiss me already, is he? I didn't know what to do or think, so I just stood there.

He leaned in and kissed my left cheek, and whispered into my ear.

"Goodbye, beautiful." he breathed softly.

I could feel the breath from his words on my ear and neck, which sent shivers down my spine. The scent of his sexy cologne lingered on my skin. He backed away and smiled, knowing fairly well what he was doing to me. He was leaving me wanting more.

"Goodbye." was all I managed to say. And with one, swift motion, he turned around and started walking to his car.

What just happened? Well, I just spent an hour talking to a boy I don't know, spilling my entire life to him, and not to mention he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, which made me even more attracted to him...that's what happened.

Thoughts were spinning around in my head as I smiled to myself and walked through the diner door.

Brandon was perfect.


	6. Chapter Six - Heartbreak

****WARNING****

_The content in this chapter may be a touchy subject to some of you, so I do apologize in advance._

**Chapter Six - Heartbreak**

I stepped into the Diner right as my lunch time ended. I let out a sigh of relief as I clocked back in, glad I was on time, and went to get my tab. I saw Lily standing by the bathroom with her back to me. I walked up to her excitedly, smiling wide, wanting to tell her about my day.

"So guess where I-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, and put my hand over my mouth as she turned around. Her eyes and face filled with tears, and her entire face red and swollen from crying.

"Oh my God, Lily what's the matter?!" I asked her in a worried tone. I've never seen her like this before.

"It…it's….m… my mom." She managed to say between her cries as she caught her breath.

No. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Her mom has been sick for a very long time, and no one knows why. It's not cancer, it's not any type of illness that any doctors recognize. I waited for her to explain her answer, eyes filled with worry. She calmed herself down enough to explain.

"I got a call this morning from my dad saying mom wasn't doing well at all. She was back in the hospital for a few days he said. He said I should get a plane ticket and fly back to Florida incase this was her last few days. I went on my phone on lunch to get my plane ticket and I had 11 missed calls from my him. I called him back and he told me mom died about 10 minutes before I called." And that's when she broke down again, crying hysterically.

I couldn't believe this. She was so close with her mom, and I know this shattered her heart. I didn't know what to do, but just hold her and try, in some way, to comfort her. So that's what I did. There was no point in saying I was sorry, because what good would that do? We sat down on the ground and her head laid on my left arm. I just sat with her, supporting her as her tears fell on my arm. My heart broke for her, and I started to cry myself. Mascara running down both of our faces, we wept. I felt so guilty for being with Brandon while she found out this news. I should have just stayed with her, that's what a good friend does. I guess this is why I couldn't find her when I left to meet Brandon. She was in the back, crying her heart out. I told her I'd be right back, kissed her on the head, and stood up. I left her leaning up against the wall, her elbows on her knees, face buried in her hands. One last tear fell from my eyes as I wiped it away as I walked to find our boss. I reached him and told him that Lily and I had some personal issues, and needed to go home. He could see my eyes have been red from crying, and looked passed me to see Lily in the same stance she was when I left her. He agreed, and I took Lily and I home. I had to hold her up as we walked into our apartment, she was so weak from crying. I helped her into her bed, and put her under the covers as she wept. I felt so helpless.

"Sweetie, I don't know what I can do to help." I said with melancholy in my voice.

"You've already done so much, Elle, thank you. I just need to sleep." she said, sniffling between her words. She continued crying again.

"Okay. I'll bring you some tea in case you want some." I knew how much she loved tea, and I just wanted her to have something she loved right now.

She nodded, and I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the box that had the tea bags in it. I looked around for a second. Where was my aunt? I shrugged and went on making the tea. As I was warming up the water, my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was a number I didn't know. But I knew exactly whose number it was. I smiled, and opened the message.

"Hey, beautiful. Can I call you?" was all it said. I pondered that for a second and figured there was no reason he couldn't. Lily wouldn't be up for anything and that's totally understandable, and my aunt wasn't home. So I hit the reply button and started typing.

"Of course you can :)" I replied and hit send.

I quickly took the cup of hot water and put the tea bag inside of it, and ran it to Lily's room. She had quieted her crying, but still sniffled. I brushed her hair out of her face, and she gave me eyes full of sympathy, then closed them again. I walked out and sat on the couch in silence. That was, until my phone rang. I took a deep breath and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. Not like I didn't know who it was.

"Hey, you! What are you up to?" he responded.

"Um, a lot actually." I let out a soft laugh, but not a happy one.

"What's the matter?" he asked. The happiness emptied from his voice, and filled with worry.

"Lily's mom passed away a few hours ago." my voice broke on my last word, but I tried to hold in the tears.

"Oh my God, Elle. I don't know what to say." his voice trailed off.

I couldn't hold in my tears, and I started to cry. I couldn't help it.

"No, Elle, please don't cry. Please don't. What can I do?" he begged me.

I didn't know what he could do from where he was. I looked at the clock on the coffee table, and saw there was a note by it. I got up to read it really fast. I blinked my eyes to release the tears, to read the note.

_"Girls,_

_I'm out with a few new friends tonight, so you girls have the whole apartment to yourself! Have fun, and don't party too hard!_

_Love, Aunt Sophia."_

Perfect.

"Come over." I blurted out to Brandon.

"What? When?" he asked, shocked.

"Now. Please, Brandon. Come over." I begged him.

"Okay, what's your address?" he asked hurriedly.

I gave him my address, and he said he'd be right over. We hung up the phone, and I waited. I waited in complete silence on the couch, shaking my leg up and down, wondering what was going to happen. Then suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I got up quickly and opened the door. Brandon looked up at me, worried. As soon as I opened the door, I flung my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I released my grip, as did he, and I backed away from him. I walked into the living room, and he closed the door and followed me. I sat on the couch, and he sat next to me, and pulled me close to him. I positioned myself so my head rested right under his chin. He relaxed his head on mine, and held me there. He didn't say a word, and he didn't need to. After sitting about 10 minutes in silence, finally I spoke.

"Thank you for coming over tonight." I said to him.

He tightened his arms around me, and I just felt so secure. So safe, so happy. I've never felt this way about someone before. I know, I know, that's such a typical thing to say, but I'm serious. He made me feel a way I never knew I could feel. This was all so new to me.

"I wouldn't of missed this opportunity for the world." he spoke softly.

I smiled to myself and took a deep breath. As I did, his scent filled my nose, and I smiled again. He was wearing his cologne still. It had fainted some, but smelled no different. I sat up and looked at him.

"I just don't know what I can do to help her." I said, trying not to break.

"You just have to be there for her. She needs you to just be there. That's the best thing you can do for her." he said, trying to calm me down.

I looked down, and the tears started to fall. He lifted my chin with his fingers and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He took my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine, and I smiled at him. We gazed into each others eyes, but neither of us moved. I broke the gaze to look at the clock. It read about 1:30am. I knew it was really late, but I didn't want him to leave yet. I never wanted him to leave. I wanted to get my mind off of this for a bit, so I asked him to tell me more about himself. He sat up now, too, leaving his comfortable slouch he was doing. We talked more about his childhood, and his love for music. I could listen to him talk all day. Between his amazing voice, and his adorable laugh, he drove me crazy. I glanced at the clock again, and it read 3:16am. Damn it! I couldn't keep him up all night, and he couldn't stay here. Not if my aunt comes home early in the morning.

"It's getting late." I groaned, dreading him leaving.

"I know, I should get going. I don't want to, but I should. I'm sure Dave is going crazy." he told me.

We both got up and walked to the door, hand-and-hand. He stopped right before the door and turned around. He pulled me close and put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. And we just stood there, embracing each other. He left a soft kiss on my neck, which sent a shock through my body, and he backed away. He smiled at me, and giggled his amazing giggle again. He leaned in and kissed my cheek again, and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Goodnight, beautiful." he told me with a smile, let go of my hand, and opened the door. He turned his head again to smile at me one last time, and he left. I was actually kind of glad he didn't kiss me tonight. It wasn't the best night to be romantic, being I was pretty sad. I'm sure he knew that, and didn't want to screw all of that up. I smiled again and closed my door. I leaned against the door, and let out a sigh. I stood up straight again, and turned off the lights, and headed to bed. When I got into bed, I checked my phone one last time, and I had a message from Brandon. I opened it, and smiled wide when I read it.

"You're even gorgeous when you cry." he wrote.


	7. Chapter Seven - Grand Piano

I woke up the next morning to the beautiful sunlight of Las Vegas shining through my window. I smiled, and stretched my arms out, laying flat on my back. For some reason, the sun was more beautiful in Vegas, than back at home in Florida. It seemed as though it was brighter, and so much more full of life here. I turned to get my phone off my nightstand, and remembered what Brandon had texted me. I read it over and over again, smiling more and more each time. Why was he so sweet? More importantly, why did he want me? I sighed a happy sigh and threw the covers off of my body and let my legs dangle off the side of my bed. That's when reality hit me. Hard. I suddenly remembered Lily, and a rush of sadness took over me. I walked quickly to the door of her room, and opened it quietly. She was still laying in bed, silent, fast asleep. I figured she was wiped from all the crying she did yesterday, so she would be sleeping for quite a bit. I shut the door again slowly, and headed to the kitchen. I could see my aunt had already been here and gone, being the kitchen still smelled of coffee, and her light pink cup was in the sink. She got a job to help us with rent, which I feel guilty for. But of course, she insisted. I grabbed some oatmeal from the cabinet and cut up some banana while the water was warming up. I poured the water in the bowl with the oatmeal and threw the bananas in with it. I grabbed my phone and headed in the living room and plopped myself on the couch and grabbed the remote next to me. There was never anything good on at 9am, so I just kind of turned it on for background noise. I had just about finished my oatmeal when I heard Lily scream frantically. I put my bowl on the table quickly, and ran to her room and flew the door open. She was tossing and turning, still screaming with tears running down her face.

"Lily! Lily, wake up! It's okay!" I tried to get her to wake, stopping her from tossing and turning more.

Her eyes opened quickly and she sat up to catch her breath.

"Lily! Lily, look at me!" I took the sides of her face in my hands and turned her face towards me. She finally realized I was there with her and she threw her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her, comforting her. She cried for a bit, calming herself down. She has clearly had a nightmare from all the stress she's been having.

She released her hold of me, as did I. She took deep breaths, and I kept my hand around her wrist, holding it. She looked at me hopelessly, and I didn't know what to do. I figured she needed someone else besides me here with her. I helped her lay back down, and opened her blinds to let some light in. I went over to the living room, cleaned up my bowl, and grabbed my phone off the couch to call her dad. He needed to be here with her, I truly think they needed each other. I began to explain to him what was going on, and he said he'd jump on a plane within the next 2 hours. He was so frantic to get to his daughter, to just protect her. I could hear the brokenness of his heart through his voice as we hung up. Then I remembered...where is he going to sleep? Our couch wasn't big enough for him to sleep on, me even. But I wasn't making him sleep on the floor, and we don't have an air mattress, either. I really should have thought this through more.

Then an idea hit me.

I picked up my phone and called Brandon.

"Elle, are you okay?" he picked up, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need a favor." I told him.

"Okay, go for it." he responded, relaxed now.

"Can I stay with you for a couple days? Now, I know it's Dave's place, but Lily's dad is coming out here to be with her, and he needs a place to sleep. I'm going to let him sleep in my room, but I need a place to sleep." I began to explain.

"Of course!" He said excitedly, "Dave is actually leaving tonight to go out of town for some guitar thing, I don't know. But if you come by about 7, it will just be you and me here for a few days." he accepted, and I could hear him smiling as he said his words.

_'Just you and me here for a few days'_

The words he said, and the way he said them, made me so nervous. But the good kind of nervous. His smooth voice said those words so perfectly, I wanted nothing but him at that point.

"I'll get my stuff together, and see you around 7, then." I told him.

"Don't be late." he joked, then laughed.

We hung up and I began packing. I sent a text to my aunt, informing her of the plan, and I told her I was staying at a friends house. I didn't happen to mention the fact my friend was Brandon, and that we'd be alone. I don't need that lecture right now. After everything was packed, it was about 3:00pm. I went into Lily's room and told her what was going on, and she hugged me tight and thanked me.

Her dad arrived around 6pm, and he went straight to Lily. Once he reached her, she sat straight up, and they just sat there holding onto one another, crying. I decided to give them some privacy, and I texted Brandon telling him I'd be on my way soon. I said goodbye to Lily and her dad, and I left. I got in my Lexus and followed the directions that Brandon had given me. I pulled up to the apartment, and it wasn't anything I wasn't expecting. It looked nice on the outside, covered in stone. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to open my door when Brandon came out of the building. I smiled, and got out, and he met me by my car door. He scooped me up, his arms wrapping around my lower back, my arms around his neck as he spun me around in an excited hug. We both laughed when he put me down, and he greeted me a more romantic way.

"Hey there, beautiful." he said with an adoring smile. He kissed my cheek, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, handsome." I smiled back, my arms around his neck.

We're cheesy, I know. But I liked cheesy.

He grabbed my bags and we headed up to the apartment. We walked in, and you could tell two boys from a band lived here. There were music sheets everywhere, and about 3 guitars with a grand piano in the corner, by some large windows, letting in tons of light. Other than that, it wasn't so messy in there! My eyes went back to the beautiful white piano.

"You play?" I asked him, pointing to he piano.

"Yeah, I learned as a kid." he told me.

"Why didn't you mention that?! I'd love to here to play." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Later tonight." he said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Please?" I said, trying to be cute with my begging.

To my surprise, it worked.

"Oh, fine." he said and we walked over to the piano.

He sat down, and I sat next to him, as close as I could.

He started playing, and it was beautiful. After playing a few notes, he spoke.

"I uh, I wrote a little something." he told me, nervously.

"Oh really? Let's hear it." I told him.

Then he started singing ever so beautifully, it gave me chills with the first note.

_"I believe in you and me." _He began to sing, and instantly I knew what this song was about. I contently smiled, as he continued.

_"I'm coming to find you, If it takes me all night._

_Wrong until you make it right, And I won't forget you._

_At least I'll try, And run, and run tonight._

_"Everything will be alright."_

He looked at me, as he continued to play, and I looked back, just feeling the strongest connection. But he didn't stop singing. Looking back at the keys, he continued.

_"I wasn't shopping for a doll,_ _To say the least._

_I thought I've seen them all,_ _But then you took me by surprise._ _I'm dreaming 'bout those dreamy eyes."_

He slowly ended what he had wrote of the song so far, the tempo slowing down some, then he hit the last note on the piano. He looked at me again, his eyes filled with love, and happiness. He glanced his eyes down to my lips, then back at me. I did the same, letting him know I had the same idea. He understood, and leaned in slowly. My heart raced and my stomach did flips because I knew this was happening. This was happening today, tonight, right now. I made sure my breathing remained calm, and then it happened. His lips met mine, in a soft, gentle manner, and an electric shock ran down my spine. I could feel him turn his body so his whole body was facing me now, so I did the same. He put one of his hands on the side of my face, making our kiss more romantic. I took my hand and put it over his hand, as an acceptance. As his lips worked with mine, my mind was going insane. I'm surprised he couldn't hear my thoughts, because they were screaming. We finally broke the kiss, and he let his hand fall from my face, gliding his fingers along my jawline before letting it drop on his knee. I looked at his perfect face, and it was beaming with happiness, and I'm pretty sure mine was, too.

It was in that moment when I realized that he was something special. He wasn't just your average, typical boy. He was purely one of a kind.


	8. Chapter Eight - Perfection

**Chapter Eight - Perfection**

"Elle." he started, taking my hands.

"Yes?" I looked down at his hands as they grabbed mine, then flickered my eyes back to his.

"You're so different than anyone I've ever met. I know this is crazy, but I'm falling for you, more and more each second. I've only known you for a few days, and here we are, holding hands in my apartment. Doesn't that say something? I know this may be too fast, and I totally understand if you don't want to..." he said, his voice trailing off. He looked down and took a deep breath, a nervous one.

"Brandon..." I said to him, giving his hand a squeeze. I knew where he was going with this, and I could see he was really nervous.

"Be with me, Elle." he said in the softest, sweetest tone as his eyes met mine.

My stomach dropped as he said his words, and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Of course, Brandon." I told him.

His face lit up, his eyes brightened. He sat up straight, grabbed the sides of my face in his hands softly, and kissed me again. Holding the kiss, he moved his hands from my face, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist as he picked me up off the stool. He walked over to his large couch, and laid me down, him over top of me. He had his hands on both sides of my shoulders on the couch; supporting himself, and I still had my arms wrapped around his neck. He moved his kisses from my lips, down to my neck, which gave me chills. My hands ran down from his neck to his shoulders, my fingers digging slightly into his skin. I knew what he wanted right now, but I don't think he intended it. I didn't want something like this so happen so fast, so I just had to stop it.

"Brandon..." I warned him in a soft voice.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me, still over my body.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Elle. I got carried away." He apologized, then sat up.

He ran his fingers through his hair, before resting the side of his head on his hand, as his elbow was propped up on his knee. I could tell he felt bad, and didn't mean to take it so far so quick, but it's not like I didn't enjoy it. Plus, we didn't do anything, so he had nothing to be sorry for.

"Hey." I said to him, in a comforting tone.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Brandon." I reassured him, and he looked at me, with apologetic eyes. I smiled at him, which made him smile back.

I gave him a quick kiss, then put myself back into his arms. He gladly took me back, and we just sat there. He hummed a few bars of a song. I hadn't heard it before, so I assumed it was something he was writing, or had already wrote and just hadn't played yet. Suddenly he stopped humming and he took my hand again.

"I've got an idea." he told me, and he picked me up wedding-style, and we headed to his bedroom.

He plopped down on the bed, still holding me, and kissed me. After we kissed, I gave him a look like, 'what the hell are we doing in here?' and he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try any funny business. I almost lost control once, I won't do it again." he explained to me.

I relaxed, and he released me, and got off the bed. I still sat there, looking around the room. It was surprising light and airy in his bedroom. He had white with accents of Red everywhere. Not to mention, it was HUGE. Typical bachelor type of romantic room, I'd say. My focus went back to him, and he went over to his 52" TV, and turned it on.

"Movie?" He asked me, smiling.

"Sure! You pick, I'm terrible at making decisions." I told him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, and I laughed in embarrassment. He turned on and opened his DVD player, and put a disc inside of it. He laughed to himself, and I knew something was up.

"Brandon...what are we watching?" I asked him, with laughter and curiousness in my voice.

"Don't worry baby, you'll love it." He told me, smiling at me, just standing at the side of the bed.

_'Baby.'_

He called me baby. My head said the word again and again in his voice, and each time my stomach dropped. He was so perfect, no matter what he did or said. What did I do to deserve him, honestly? God, I just wanted to kiss him...so that's exactly what I did. I stood up on my knees, and grabbed the sides of his face with my hands, and I kissed him. I could tell he was surprised by it, and to be honest I was to. But he kissed me back, grabbing my waist with his hands and pulling me closer to him. I moved my hands so they were resting on the back of his neck, and I could feel him smiling while we kissed. We broke the kiss, but didn't move from the position we were in. I gazed deep into his eyes, and I felt like I was the only one he cared about. I was his world. In just a few days, we were falling head over heels for each other. I feel like I've known him my entire life.

"You're so perfect, Brandon." I told him, with newfound love in my voice.

He smiled at me, and leaned in again. Right before our lips met, he responded to me.

"Not in the slightest compared to you, Elle." He spoke in just the right tone to send shivers down my spine. I smiled, and he kissed me with so much passion. We finally stopped kissing, and he got into the bed with me, under the soft white covers. He turned off the lamps, and pressed to play button on the remote to the DVD player. I snuggled up to him so my head was resting on his upper chest, and my hand on his waist area. He put his arm around my body, and the movie started.

'The Notebook' is what it read. He was a clever little shit, I'll give him that.

I looked up at him, and I could see his face from the glow of the TV. He was smiling, like he knew he was just so clever. I hit him playfully with my hand on his chest, and he laughed. We settled down, and watched the rest of the movie. Of course I cried, I'm a sucker for sappy love story movies. Especially that one. I sat up after the movie, trying to hide my tears from him, because I didn't want him to know what a softy I was. Not like he didn't already know, but still. He laughed a little bit at me for trying to hide my face.

"Baby, it's okay to cry. It's a touching movie." He told me with laughter in his voice.

"Oh be quiet." I told him, with laughter in my voice as well.

"It's late, we should head to bed." He told me, hinting that this was where I was sleeping tonight.

Normally I wouldn't be up for this, but for him I surely was. He laid on his side, head propped up by his hand and elbow. I smiled at him, and laid down, facing him. I snuggled into his chest, and he put his arms around me. I could smell his cologne, which just made me feel so much more happy and safe. With just the sound of our hearts beating back and forth, it was too quiet for me to fall asleep to.

"Sing me something." I told him in a whisper.

"Okay." He said, and paused for a bit.

Then he started, soft and slowly, as if he were singing a nursery rhyme.

_"I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around. _

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_

He sang it over and over again, in just the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I don't know how this boy did it, but he just made me feel like the only one who mattered to him. Wrapped in his warm embrace, breathing in his sweet scent, and his angelic voice filling my ears, I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine - The Surprise

**Chapter Nine - The Surprise**

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, only to reveal the most beautiful thing I think my eyes will ever see. Brandon was still laying next to me, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, so flawless. I just looked at him, just telling myself that what I was seeing, wasn't a dream. This amazingly beautiful boy was seriously laying next to me, in his bed, just so perfect. I smiled to myself, then looked the other way, towards the window. The sun was shining right through his window, just lighting up the whole room. All I could see was sky from where I was at, so I wanted to see what the view was really like. I got out of the bed, and found one of Brandon's plaid shirts he had laying over his white chair, and put it over my tank top. It was oversized on me, but it fit perfectly. It still had Brandon's scent all over it, even though I have no idea the last time he wore it. I walked over to the large window, and leaned on the side of it, where it met the wall. I looked over what looked to be the whole city of Las Vegas, and chills ran down my spine. I smiled to myself, and leaned my head on the side of the window, too. The sun was over the whole city, and I could see the night life of Las Vegas, during the day time. This place just never stopped, it always thrived on excitement. Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around my waist, knocking me out of my trance.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." He said to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good Morning, did I wake you?" I said back to him, smiling and leaning back on him.

"Not at all. I see you found my favorite shirt." He told me, resting his chin in the crook of my neck.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I just saw it, and put it on." I apologized.

"Don't apologize, baby. I love that you're wearing it." He said and let out a small giggle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked me, realizing I was in awe by the view.

"It's amazing, seriously. I can't believe we live in this gorgeous city." I told him.

"I can't believe I'm wrapping me arms around this gorgeous girl." He responded, wrapping his arms around me tighter now.

I still managed to turn around to face him, and we kissed. We broke the kiss, and he bit his lip and smiled at me.

"Breakfast?" He offered.

"I'd love some." I accepted.

He took my hand, and we walked to the kitchen. He went into the freezer and pulled out some French Toast, and then went into the fridge and grabbed some strawberries and bananas. He started to cook the French Toast, and then cut up the fruit.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked him, curious.

"You'll see." He told me, with a smirk on his face.

"The smirk Brandon…I don't like it." I joked with him, laughing.

"It's not bad, really! Just new." He laughed, too.

He finished cooking, and we were left with a plate of French Toast, a bowl full of fruit, and a tube of maple syrup. We ate breakfast together at his rounded table, and just talked some small talk and laughed.

We finished breakfast, and he cleaned up the dishes as I still sat in my chair. He wouldn't let me help, because he wanted to be the man and clean up for me. He's such a diva sometimes, I swear. He looked at his watch, then back at me.

"Okay, you should start getting ready. Wear something that you won't get too hot in, we will be outside today." He told me.

"Where the hell are we going?!" I asked him in frustration.

"It's a surprise, silly! I can't tell you." He told me, and walked over to me. He looked at me, then gave me a quick kiss.

I got up and grabbed my bag with all my clothes in it. I headed to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, and shut the door. I pulled out the one dress that I had packed. I knew there was a reason I packed this dress, being I've never worn it before. I figured today would be a great day to wear it, since we will be outside and all. It was a casual, flowy light blue summer dress that came right before the knees. I threw it on, and put on a crème belt that was in a rope texture around my waist to give it a little contrast. I put on my sandals that looked like my belt, then started on my makeup. I looked in the mirror and covered my mouth, terrified from what I saw.

"He kissed me while I looked like this?" I whispered to myself in disbelief.

I quickly pulled out my eyeshadow and did my neutral colors that I do everyday. I put on mascara, and then moved onto my hair. The loose waves that I had my hair in yesterday had fallen, but still looked elegant, so I ran a brush through it and kept my hair the way it was. I quickly brused my teether, and I sprayed my favorite perfume on my wrists and neck, then opened the door to go back into his room. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Brandon standing by his bed, shirtless. He clearly didn't notice I was standing there, because he didn't look up. I had walked in right as he was changing his shirt, how ironic. His body was so amazing, I couldn't stop looking at it. That's when he noticed me standing there, admiring him, and he gave me a smirk. I set my bag down on the bed, and walked over to him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in, smiling a flirty smile and he kissed me.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked him, breaking the kiss. I ran my fingertips down the middle of his chest, he was just so beautiful.

He laughed, and kissed my cheek, then released me. He threw a plain white t-shirt on and we walked out to his car, hand-and-hand. He opened the door for me, and I got in. He got in on the driver side, and he started the car up.

"Now," he started, "this place I'm taking you is a little ways away from where we are right now. So please, just be patient." He told me, knowing I still wanted to know where we were going.

We drove for about 30-35 minutes, passing the strip and heading into more rural areas. He turned down a hidden driveway, with trees surrounding it.

"Brandon..." I warned him, and he knew I was freaking out.

"Baby, relax." He told me, grabbing my hand and laughing.

I sighed a frustrated sigh, and leaned into my seat. That was when the trees cleared, and there was a lawn that looked over a lake with a white dock. There seemed to be a gazebo at the end of the dock, and it was beautiful. I looked at Brandon in confusion, and he shut the car off. He got out of the car, and came to my side to open my door. He took my hand and smiled at me. He walked with me to the dock and stopped right before the dock began, making me stop too. I looked at him, and his face looked so sad.

"Hey, baby. Baby, what's the matter?" I grabbed his hands, making him look at me.

"I'm fine, this place just brings back so many memories. I used to come here with my family when I was young. We would camp out here in our campers for a week at a time, and we had such a good time. My sisters, brother and I would jump off this dock into the water. We, uh...we were pretty close. I've never brought anyone out of my family here before." He explained to me, smiling and frowning throughout his explanation.

I kissed him and he kissed me back. We broke the kiss, and we started to walk out on the dock. Everything was so beautiful, no one else around us. We made it to the gazebo, and he walked to the middle, and grabbed my waist, pulling me close. I put my arms around his neck, and we just looked into each others eyes for a while. There was so much love in both of our eyes, and I still get butterflies looking at him.

"Damn, you're beautiful." He told me, the sound of disbelief in his voice.

"You're perfect." I told him, with complete seriousness in my voice, but not making it sound stern.

"Elle." He started, looking into my eyes more serious now.

I could tell he had something on his mind, but his eyes weren't giving it away like I hoped they would.

"Yeah?" I responded to him, giving him a small smile.

"I love you." He told me, and now, his eyes confirmed it.


	10. Chapter Ten - Brightest Star

**Chapter Ten - Brightest Star**

My smile faded, and I took my hands from his neck to put them over my mouth. I couldn't believe what he just said, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Was I still sleeping? I seriously think this is a dream, and that this whole morning wasn't real. I'm going to wake up in a few seconds with Brandon's face laying next to me. Oh God, somebody pinch me. Brandon noted my reaction quickly and began to speed through his words.

"I know it's really early, and I don't know what went through my mind thinking it was a good idea to tell you right now. Oh God, Elle, I'm so sorry if I made this awkward, I don't know what else to-" His voice was nervous, and embarrassed.

I interrupted him by placing my hands at the base of his neck, and kissing him. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I've never had a kiss like this before. As our lips worked together, I jumped up and put my legs around his waist, and he caught me. We kissed for a good 2 minutes or so before we stopped, and just looked at each other. He smiled at me, making me smile back. He was the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life, and I couldn't let him slip away. Without hesitation, I responded to his three words, with four more.

"I love you, too." I told him, still smiling. One of my hands went to the side of his face, cradling it, admiring his beauty.

His face and eyes lit up, and he smiled so wide, a smile that I've never seen before. He leaned in again, and kissed me gently; showing me how happy he was. I could feel the love he had for me, by just him kissing or looking at me. I couldn't believe he was mine, and that I had his heart. He broke the kiss, and I dropped my legs, letting my feet hit the ground.

"This is so crazy." He said in a whisper, acting like he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"This, us. Look at us, young and already in love. It's only been days, Elle. Doesn't that seem a tad bit fast? But ya know...that's the best thing about it. It's only been a few days, and I already know that you have my heart, and I love you with all that I am. I've never met a girl that has had a stronger connection with me than you. You have no idea how crazy it is that you never leave my mind. You're always there, and I get nervous every time I see or think about you. I've never been nervous around a girl before, Elle. Not one. You're so beautiful, and your personality is gorgeous. God, you're a complete angel." He told me with such love in his voice.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. Not just from you, but from anybody. You came into my life on a whim, and I feel like I've known you my entire life. I can't figure out what I deserved to have you in my life, to have you want me. All I've ever dreamed of was to be wanted, and here we are. Thanks to you, my dream has come true. I knew there had to be more to wanting to move to Vegas rather than just the lights and The Strip. The real reason I moved here, was a reason I never ever knew. You are here. That's why this actually happened. I was meant to meet you, to fall in love with you. I was meant to be with you." I responded to him.

I spilled my heart out to him that night, just telling him whatever came to my mind. We talked about our first thoughts that night that he preformed at the diner. Our first date, everything. I told him about how my life was back in Florida, and about my little brother. He told me more about his 5 siblings, and how he wanted a big family, just like his parents have. I just listened to him, always wanting to hear more. He even talked more about his band, and about the songs he was writing. He then stood up, and looked at me. I stood up too, looking at him suspiciously.

"I uh, I got you something." He told me, laughing to himself.

"...okay..." I looked at him, curious.

He pulled out a small box, and I took a step back.

"Brandon, what did you do?" I asked him, with laughter in my voice as well.

"Something." He said, with a smirk on his face. He opened the box, facing the box towards me.

Once his lifted the lid, a beautiful diamond necklace in the shape of a teardrop was staring back at me. It was absolutely gorgeous, and it took my breath away.

"Baby." I gasped, my hands over my mouth. I looked at him with eyes of surprise.

He looked back at me, with his eyes filled with love and he smiled. He took it out of the box and I turned around so he could put it around my neck. He put it on me, and kissed my neck gently. I turned around and looked at him again.

"It's beautiful, Brandon. Thank you so much, I love it." I kissed him again quickly, and he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm happy you like it, baby. It's, uh. It was my Great Grandmother's. It's been passed down from generation to generation. It always gets passed down to the youngest male, so he can give it to the first woman he will love. Forever." He told me, looking deeper into my eyes as he said forever.

I looked at him, tears swelling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he gave me his Great Grandmother's necklace, symbolizing that he loved me. This wasn't just some funny teenager love. This was real love, and it blossomed within just a few days. It was in that second that I could see myself with Brandon in the future. I could see us in a beautiful house, with little mini Brandon's running around. I could see it all. My heart fluttered and my stomach dropped, and a tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb, and pulled me in, so my head was resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as did I. He was more amazing that I would ever have expected.

Later that evening, we were laying on a blanket on the lawn, looking up at the stars. It was breathtaking and I still couldn't figure out why this boy was the most amazing thing to happen to me. Then it hit me. My eye caught the brightest star in the sky, and automatically I knew. Everything made sense now, and I knew why Brandon came into my life, and made everything better. Why he's the one who filled the empty whole in my heart. I looked up to the star, and tears started to fill my eyes.

"Thank you, daddy." I whispered into the quiet night sky, letting a tear of joy fall from my eye.


End file.
